


slips

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: WHY ARE THEY NEVER OVER THEIR EX? I had to read this twice to figure out which ex I was writing about





	slips

He is a good man who tries;  
I forget that, lost in thought  
of the wild boy I met.

I courted him without his permission,  
just as he was losing the love I was  
discovering, the first time for either.

I pray to a god I can't believe in  
that she is his only loss and he  
my only love.


End file.
